Life's a Bitch
by aruariandxnce
Summary: A Connor le gustan las emociones fuertes, así que se aferra a ellas. Fish Tank, by Andrea Arnold.


Media copa de whisky en la mano cuando ve bailar a esa preciosa mujer de cabello rubio y ropa ajustada, un insinuante de movimiento de caderas que en realidad no va dedicado a nadie más que a su propio deleite. Sin duda aquella belleza no es mucho más joven que el, se podría decir que la diferencia es hasta notoria. Probablemente esté casada –o probablemente no. Probablemente no tendría hijos–o probablemente tenga uno, o incluso dos.

En cualquiera de los casos la envida, porque ni siquiera ha alcanzado los cuarenta y su espíritu joven se está marchitando con el paso de la aguja sobre los números. Y no es que niegue que su hija fuese uno de los regalos más bonitos que podría haberle dado la vida, o que su mujer es una persona que ni renaciendo cinco veces mereciera. Pero algo dentro de el, algo que aún lo hace seguir vivo le obliga a pedirse un par de copas más y dejar que esa preciosidad juegue todo lo que quiere con el. No hay remordimientos, no hay arrepentimientos. Se dice a si mismo que la vida son dos días.

 _Pero a el no le gusta la monotonía, así que se aferra a emociones fuertes_.

Ella tiene dos hijas, dos preciosas hijas. Una comparte su color de pelo y facciones, mientras la otra tiene el pelo oscuro y un eterno entrecejo arrugado. Con el paso del tiempo, Connor aprende que se ha involucrado con una familia rota, carente de amor y disfuncional. La parte de su juventud que se ha avivado disfruta de cada roce y cada encuentro sexual con la quién llama falsa – no tan falsamente, en el fondo de su corazón- _cariño_. Su parte madura y paternal, sin embargo, lo obliga a sacarle sonrisas a aquella muchacha rebelde y de pocas palabras, a la pequeña que busca un apoyo del que hasta ahora carecía a la hora de alcanzar su ambición: el baile.

 _A el no le gusta ver a Mía triste, así que se esfuerza por hacerla feliz._

No sabe cuando el recuerdo de una Mía sonriente, aunque de aire triste, coge peso en su memoria más que nada. Pero lo hace y eso le asusta, porque ella es sólo una muchacha de quince años y por el amor de dios, el es un hombre casado, con una hija, además y sin vergüenza, se acuesta con su madre.

 _Pero el sabe que ella le corresponde en cierto modo, así que es incapaz de dejarla ir._

Media botella de alcohol en su mano, la otra mitad siendo digerida cuando están Mía y el en el silencio que invade el salón con la farola de la calle siendo el único foco de luz. El siempre ha alardeado de tener autocontrol, pero cuando ve en los ojos de ella el mismo deseo con los que arden los suyo, se pierde. Y el barco que siempre había tenido un rumbo fijo se desvía. La culpa es simple y llanamente del alcohol, o de ella, por enamorarse del novio de su madre –probablemente toda la culpa solo la tenga el.

Todo lo que viene después son remordimientos y arrepentimientos, y una culpa que jamás podrá quitarse de su corazón. Mía, su madre y todo lo relacionado a ellas desaparece y de la forma más amarga posible. Ella es una chica impulsiva, el es un hombre impulsivo. Lo único que recuerda es lo mucho que le dolió la palma de la mano al remendar los errores de ella, pero lo cierto es que el único que tiene que remendarse es el mismo.

 _A el no le gusta el sabor del tabaco, así que ahoga su ansiedad en la bebida._

Su hija está apunto de cumplir diez años pero el se encuentra sentado en la barra de un bar del centro. El ambiente es agobiante, sin embargo su copa de whisky sigue fiel a sus principios y tras un par de sorbos se relaja. Tiene un problema con el alcohol y no lo niega. Su mujer le regañará pero no le importa, no ahora.

Su tercera copa de whisky en la mano cuando ve bailar a esa preciosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ropa holgada, quién no se mueve moviendo las caderas, sino todo su cuerpo. Ella ama el baile, sin duda. No puede quitar sus ojos de su figura, porque ha caído en su embrujo, justo como lo había hecho cinco años atrás. Probablemente tenga novio –o probablemente no. Probablemente no le recuerde –o probablemente lo haga y le odie. El sólo sabe una cosa y es que sus miradas se conectan, y algo dentro de el se enciende. Algo que aún lo hace sentirse vivo.

 _A el no le gusta la monotonía, así que se aferra a emociones fuertes._

 _ **Se aferra a Mía.**_

 _Life's a bitch and then you die_.

 _That's why we get high_

 _'Cause you never know when you're gonna go_


End file.
